A Suitable Steed
by Kiteara Darkblade
Summary: A young woman, Teara, goes with her father to the Barnok stables, to find her a suitable mount. The Barnok stables have a reputation for offering steeds of a rare quality. Will Teara get more than she bargained for?
1. A Suitable Steed

A young woman accompanied by a tall man in chain and plate mail armor entered the Barnok stables. They looked at the stalls, smiling at what they saw. The stalls were neat and large enough for the horses to rest comfortably. Soft hay lines the large stalls. Occupying the stalls were mares, stallions, and geldings of every color and size. They admired the steeds, but had not come to this stable to see such mundane beasts. The two had been informed that this stable offered truly unique and rare steeds, and they had come to see them.

The lady was very unusual for a woman of her people. She wore a tunic and leggings, not the long flowing dresses of most ladies. It was obvious she was a high born woman, for she wore a fine suit of leather armor over her clothing. Long auburn hair framed her tanned face and fell into the green eyes. Another thing that set her apart from most highborn women was the wiry muscle beneath her tanned skin.

The man looked much like her, but older. He had red hair and a red beard. It was obvious from the look in his eyes that the woman was his heart and soul. Pride shone in his green eyes when he looked at her.

"Milord! Milady! Greetings, how may I serve you?" a groom called, striding towards them. The big man grinned good-naturedly.

"My daughter is looking for a suitable steed. A spirited one," the armored man said, smiling broadly. The groom bowed low to the two.

"Certainly, my lord. You've come to the right place. Who is the steed for, milady? A brother, or a nephew perhaps, looking to become a knight?" the groom said, leading them to a huge brown stallion. "This boy gives everyone a good fight."

"No. For myself," the woman said, watching the steed as it watched her. The stallion's eyes shone with intelligence. His neck was finely arched and his back firm and handsome, with no signs of swaying. "He's beautiful, father. So big and the intelligence in his eyes..."

"Surely you would want a safer steed for yourself, milady! A sweet tempered palfrey perhaps," the groom said hastily.

"No, good stableman. Teara can outride most of the men in my keep, or that of my vassals," the armored man said proudly. Teara opened her mouth and began to say something but was interrupted by a too shrill whinny. Teara's green eyes shone with new excitement.

"That must be a spirited beast. I wish to see him," Teara said in awe. She started down the stables and stopped when she realized that no one was following her.

"Milady, that thing's not spirited. It's just mean. You don't want to be face to face with him. I've seen what he can do," the ashen-faced groom said. Teara noticed that his rough hands were shaking. If he were wearing armor, he'd rattle, she thought, amused.

"You don't have to come if you're frightened. My father and I will go alone, good sir," she said, sweetly. The groom looked torn between trying to convince the young woman not to go and fleeing himself. The determined look in her emerald eyes solved his dilemma.

"Well, good luck to you, milady. Only Stablemaster Nost goes back there. When he does go, he makes sure he has a pitchfork nearby," the groom said and then scurried away like a frightened mouse. Teara shrugged and continued. Her father hastened to follow his hand on the hilt of his sword.

As they went back, further into the stables, they noticed that the numbers of empty stalls were increasing. They were clean and neat with soft hay. They just did not have any occupants. Finally, after a stretch of empty stalls, they found another steed.

This mount was unlike any that either the father or the daughter had seen before. Its hide, mane, and tail were as white as new fallen snow. The beast's eyes were deep, dark sapphires. An ivory horn, about two and a half feet long, rose from the center of the creature's forehead. The mount's large hooves were cloven as a goat's. Teara stared in awe at the unicorn mare. There were two buckets in her stall. One held pure clean water. The other was half full of tender grasses. As the young woman stared in awe, the shrill whinny sounded again, from farther back. Teara felt something inside her, urging her to find the source of the piercing whinny. She looked towards the source and began to follow the sound again.  
_: Lady, please go no further. If you continue you will surely die. :_ a deep, rich alto voice flowed through the woman's mind. She turned to see the unicorn mare staring at her, intently. Somehow she knew the mare had spoken in her mind.

"I must," she said simply and continued, her father in tow. They went through another empty but neat section. Hearing a noise much like one of her father's eagles, Teara stopped and looked to him. He looked back at her, questioningly. The woman smiled, impishly.

"Let's go see what it is," she grinned. Together they continued down the stables. The next creatures that came into sight were three griffons. The leonine bodies and eagle's heads and wings marked their species.

"Greetingsss. Go no further. What liesss ahead iss dangerousss," one of the majestic griffons intoned.

"What lies ahead is always dangerous, majestic one. It is unknown," Teara replied, continuing. Teara felt the urgent need to continue stronger now. The air was hot and smelled of sulfur. Sweat plastered her hair to her head. Her father was panting, practically baking in his armor. Teara fought the urge to press on and turned to her father.

"Father, don't come any further. It's too hot," she smiled. He gave her a worried look and bit the inside of his cheek.

"No...I don't think so. Something doesn't feel right," he said, frowning.

"If you keep going you are going to bake in your armor. And how would I ever explain that to mother? I'll be fine," she answered, kissing his cheek. She turned and left before he had a chance to respond.

Finally, Teara reached the beast that had been making all the noise. It was impressive and repulsive all at once. The beast was a huge, gaunt stallion. Its coat was black as night and its ragged mane and tail were as white as bleached bones. His eyes and massive hooves were the color of embers just taken from a fire. For all that the creature was larger than any of her father's warhorses, his ribs stuck out grotesquely, as did his shoulder and hipbones. Around his neck was a thick steel collar. A chain attached to a steel post embedded in the ground led to his collar and thick steel hobbles on his legs.

Teara cried out softly at the sight of such a powerful and potentially handsome steed being treated so horribly. The stallion's head jerked up at the soft, almost inaudible sound. His nostrils flared as he tried to pick up the scent of whoever had disturbed him. He saw Teara and snorted. The chains rattled at his sudden movements.

_: Free me:_ a deep, dark voice demanded. The voice seemed to be in her mind rather than her ears, like the unicorn's. She stared at the massive beast.

"What are you?" she asked, venturing closer. The stallion gave an impatient nod.

: That's right. Closer. I am called a nightmare by your kind. Please, come closer. : the creature's voice was smooth as silk, yet still dark.

"How can I free you?" Teara asked when she had reached the steel post, still hesitant to come closer. The nightmare squealed in frustration. Teara saw his sharp predator's teeth and her eyes widened in fright.

_ : Just grab the chains and they will shatter:_ he screamed in her mind, enraged. Teara stepped back, involuntarily. Seeing his mistake, the stallion tried to soothe her. _: No! No wait! Forgive me. I have been chained here so long and they rarely feed me. Please, I am tired and hungry. Please, please, help me. :_ the stallion implored, gently. He lowered his huge head, closing his flame red eyes. Teara watched the stallion for a few moment, as he stood rock still, seemingly too tired to move. Cautiously, she stepped closer and grabbed the chain. The chain, hobbles, and collar all shattered at her touch!

The stallion neighed in triumph and reared. His hooves came crashing down, barely missing Teara. Luckily, she dropped and rolled out of the way of his huge hooves. Those hooves, once they touched the straw beneath them, ignited.

_ : Mount: _he said, looking at the woman. The fire was spreading fast. Teara nodded and swung up onto his broad back. The fire's heat no longer touched her but the stables were going up in flames. The nightmare turned and pounded his hooves against the stable walls. The sound of terrified horses and angry griffons reached her as the wall burst into a shower of burning splinters.

It had been evening when Teara and her father entered the stables. Now as the nightmare galloped out of the burning stables, she could see the stars blazing n the sky. The stallion galloped hard and fast, going faster than any horse Teara had ever ridden. She wrapped her fingers in the stallion's mane and hunched low over his neck. To her amazement, she saw the stallion's hooves leave the ground and begin running on air. She looked back and saw a griffon rise from the inferno with something clinging to its back. She hoped it was her father, but couldn't tell. It was too far away and the griffon and her mount were going in opposite directions.

_: You are mine now. You freed me. Most people do not have the courage to face nightmares, much less free them. But I saved you from the fire. We are equals. We are partners. :_ the nightmare announced as they galloped off into the night.


	2. Brimstone

Teara groaned contentedly. It was nice and warm. Her servant must have lit the fireplace. She snuggled deeper into her pillow. For some reason it was hard and furry. She opened her eyes and jerked awake. Teara found herself lying beside a huge black stallion. He was kneeling beside her, as she curled up against his stomach. The nightmare stallion opened his red eyes and looked at the woman lying at his side.  
: You're awake. Good. : he said. Teara sat up and stared at the beast, shock and confusion on her features. Slowly she begins to remember the previous day's events.  
"I thought you were a dream," she gasped. The nightmare snorted softly, and nudged her hard with his muzzle.  
: Do I feel like a dream to you? : he asked sarcastically. Teara smiled faintly, rubbing where his gaunt muzzle had nudged her.  
"Well, no. You seem painfully real. Since you aren't a dream, what should I call you? I can't go around calling you, hey stallion, now can I?" The young woman arched an eyebrow at him, remembering his words as they had left the stables. You are mine now. We are partners.  
: I am called Brimstone. I can't call you human. : the stallion answered impatiently.  
"I'm Teara. You chose me didn't you?" Teara responded, looking into the stallion's red eyes intently. He met her gaze, coldly.  
: In a way. I sent the same signal and call to anyone. You had the courage, or stupidity, to answer my call. Once I sensed your presence I knew you'd come. : Brimstone said, emotionlessly. Teara nodded and reached down hesitantly, to touch the stallion's leg. His leg twitched but other than that, he made no response to her touch.  
"You said we're partners. Partners in what?" Teara asked, wondering what this creature could possibly need her for.  
: Revenge. I want revenge against the mage who imprisoned me in that stable. Until he is dead, I am tied to this plane. You will help me find him. After that we'll see. : Brimstone explained, voice dark. Teara nodded again and slowly got up, stretching. She watched Brimstone from the corner of her eyes, as he stood as well and snorted. Once she broke off physical contact with the creature, the comfortable warmth she had felt was replaced with the cold of the natural winter season. Wrapping her arms around herself, she shivered and stomped her feet a few times, hoping the activity would warm her a little. Brimstone shook himself all over, then pinned her with his crimson gaze. : I can only warm you if we are in physical contact. If I tried to warm you without it I would burn you. : Brimstone told her. : You need warmer clothes and food to live. I need food, meat preferably. : he added.  
"Of course. Let me think." Teara looked around, trying to judge how far the stallion had taken her, and where she should be. She was fairly familiar with being in the woods, but not these particular woods. Her father's keep was about a weeks ride north of the Birnok stables, and she was fairly sure the stallion had carried her west a ways. "Let's just head north. I'm familiar with the land that way, and eventually we should find a town." Teara reached for a pouch at her belt and shook it, hearing the muffled jingle of gold coins. "I have enough gold to get us some food and clothing for me I think," she said, grimacing.  
" That sounds good. Perhaps you can find out something about my captor while you are in town. : the stallion answered with malevolent pleasure. Teara nods, wondering where her father is now. If the gods are kind, it was he on that griffon I saw.  
"Well, let's get started. Would you rather I ride or walk?" she asks, staring longingly at the stallion's back. She knew from what he said, she would at least be warm there. Brimstone snorts again and stomps one huge hoof.  
: I'm not injured and we will travel faster at my pace. Get on. : He stood still for the young woman to swing expertly onto his broad back. Once she was firmly on and ready, the stallion began a fast trot, heading north. 


End file.
